Nightmares
by Sup Yo
Summary: Hey people this is my first ever fan fiction. There are spoilers so if you haven't read all the Fablehaven books I suggest you do that before you read this. This story focuses on the fairy kings curse. There are other characters involved also. Enjoy! ( I'm terrible at summaries just read the story)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello citizens! This is my first fan fiction ever. Are you as excited as I am? Probably not. A couple things about me before we begin: I am in all honors classes at my school so don't expect daily updates. I have a bucket load of homework each night not to mention figure skating, play pratice, forensics, and choir. NO I'm NOT an olympic figure skater. I just love figure skating. NO I DO NOT do all of this every night but it keeps me busy five nights a week and half the time on weekends. Anyway on with the story!**

* * *

Chapter 1: He Can't Heal Himself, Can He?

"He has to be strong enough to break the curse. No one else can do it for him. Why don't you understand?!"Celeste cried.

"I understand Perfectly." Bracken stated. "I understand that we have to help him be strong enough to break the curse. He needs us."

"No, he needs to fix this on his own."

"He can't fix himself yet Celeste. We have to make him see that he is no longer being imprisoned. He can break the curse. He just has to realize that now he has the strength. We need to give him that though. His mind is where its affecting him."

"Bracken is right, Celeste. You have to accept reality. We have to help him. I know it has been hard inheriting a new home and all but I put you in charge of your fathers healing because I thought you could handle it. I am not saying its not okay to cry, I am saying that we have to accept reality and not make rash decisions before we know what we are up against."

"Mother, when did you get here?"Bracken said with a puzzled expression on his face.

"Thats not Important." The Fairy Queen said nonchalantly. "You may go, I need to speak to Celeste.

"Yes, mother."

"You promised me that you would be mature enough to oversee and handle your fathers care! We can't just jump ahead and ignore everything we learned. Bracken is right. Now,I still trust you but why din't we go take a walk in the gardens to take our mind off things."

"A walk sounds lovely."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Please Review! If you see any errors please point them out. Until next time,**

 **-Talia**


	2. Chapter Two Back to Business

**Hey guys! Chapter two. Promise chapter three will be longer and thank you to those who reviewed.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fablehaven Brandon Mull does.**

 **Chapter Two: Back to Business**

_Those bright green eyes. Long hazel hair. Great personality. Smart. Funny. She's so lovely. I love it. I'm in love with it. I love her..._

Snap. A hand appeared in front of Bracken's face. "Did you catch any of that?" the Queen of Fairies asked in a very amused tone.

"No, sorry." Bracken said meekly face turning a deep shade of pink.

" I will let it slide, but only because I approve. Next time though try not to think about her 'great personality' during our meeting." The fairy Queen winked at him.

"What?! Was I thinking aloud? How much did you hear?" Bracken asked frantically trying to pull himself back to the meeting. This meeting was of the utmost importance because they were discussing how to proceed with the fairy kings healing. Celeste was leading the meeting of course. They were sitting where the fairy king was sleeping, in the Fairy Kingdom's castle infirmary. "Did you hear the end?" Bracken asked.

"You mean the part where you admitted you loved her? You are never going to hear the _end of it._ Celeste said while her three sisters nodded in agreement. The Fairy Queen cleared her throat loudly. "Right back to business. We were saying, Bracken, that if someone were to go into his mind maybe we could pull him out of his nightmares and then he could see that he is cursed. " Celeste stated.

"I don't want her near him!" Scott said with more force than needed.

"First of all they are not dating, second Bracken is a unicorn they stand for _Light and purity_ he is NOT going to do any thing to her. Third, she is sixteen she is not a little girl." Marla said with force also.

"We have more important matters to discuss, back to business." Stan said.

"This is important. If she stays around her she is going to want to become a eternal." Scott said with a glare at Agad. Agad had come to Fablehaven to ask Kendra this question and thy were currently all sitting around the dining room table.

"I agree that it is a lot to ask of a child however it is Kendra's decision to make. Agad said calmly.

"I second that." Marla said.

Kendra plopped down on her bed and sighed. What was she going to do? If she became an eternal she could help keep the demons locked away and have almost unlimited time to explore her magical powers she had received when she became fairykind. But her family would die . If she became an eternal though she could spend her life with Bracken. She sighed. Agad would be back again tomorrow. They would talk more then. It was late and finally sleep overcame her.

 **Thanks for reading. Please review. And to give you something to talk about: Tell me how I can improve my story. Also, what do you think Kendra is going to do? You'll have to read and find out. Lastly, random topic of the week: Although road is spelled Rhode Rhode Island is neither a road or an island. Review and discuss away.**

 **until next time**

 **-Talia**


End file.
